(TRUELOVE TRAGEDY) Chiyome's True Love ONE SHOT
by Akasha1908
Summary: This is One Shot starring Chiyome (Phantom) from the fantasy card game, Ayakashi Ghost Guild. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters!


**Chapter 1**

Chiyome stood by the entrance of the shrine waiting patiently for him to walk by. She was still in training to be a shrine maiden and was supposed to attending to her daily tasks, but it was just after sunrise and she didn't want to miss seeing him walk past. The sound of voices around the corner sent her scrambling to fix her hair for the 10th time. She peeked around the stone wall, and saw two shadows approaching. Straightening her haori, Chiyome moved out from her hiding place and started sweeping the massive walkway leading up to the shrine.

Two men walked by, speaking and laughing loudly. Chiyome's shoulders sunk as she realized neither was the one she was hoping for. She frowned, biting her lower lip worriedly. He was late. Definitely not like him. She propped the broom up against the wall and stepped out of the gate.

"Watch out!" A male shouted.

Chiyome turned at the sound of his voice. She had just enough time to put up her hands and brace herself against the force of the collision. He crashed into her scrolls flying everywhere. Chiyome hit the ground, all the air knocked completely out of her. He landed ungracefully on top of her, his weight making it impossible for her to regain her lost breath.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried frantically, scrambling to his feet. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going! I'm late, you see, and…" He stopped mid-sentence, staring at her with wide eyes. "I-I…" He swallowed, then tried to speak again. "A-are you okay?" He asked in a rush, holding out his hand.

Chiyome let him help her up, desperately trying to fix her mussed hair. "I-I'm fine." She mumbled softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You look kind of pale."

"I… I…" She mentally cursed herself. _Breathe!_ She screamed in her head. _Say something! Anything!_

"Perhaps you should sit down." He guided her into the gates and sat her down on a stone bench close by. "I'll be right back. I just need to collect my things. Stay right here, okay?"

Chiyome nodded, wringing her hands nervously in her lap. He raced back to the gate and disappeared. In the time it took for him to collect his things, she'd fixed her hair and clothing, and regained a measure of her wits again. Now she couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was him! He looked at her, spoken to her, even touched her hand! She was so happy she wanted to jump up and dance around the shrine. He walked back over to her, and this time Chiyome was brave enough to look at him. He met her gaze with warm brown eyes and a gentle smile.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He said. "The color's returned to your cheeks! I really am sorry about that. I'm running late this morning."

She stood to her feet as he approached. "Then you should probably get going. I promise you, I'm fine." Chiyome let out a whoop of excitement in her mind. _She'd done it! She'd talked to him!_

He stared at her for a few seconds, his slow smile evaporating the little bit of confidence she managed to summon.

"You have a beautiful voice. It makes me think of a warm summer breeze, or a sunrise on a crystal clear morning."

"Thank you." She replied, her voice weak and barely above a whisper.

Chiyome wondered if the young man before her realized how devastatingly handsome he was. The combination of his looks, his smile and his wonderfully deep voice made her want to melt into a puddle on the ground.

He laughed softly, and Chiyome had to lower herself back onto her seat for fear she'd faint from the beauty of it.

"I bet that sounded a bit strange." He said, raking a hand through his hair. "I'm a writer, you see, and I look for inspiration every and anywhere. You make me want to write a poem about…"

Chiyome cheeks burned red and she prayed it wasn't too obvious.

"My apologies." He said, leaving his sentence unfinished. "I stand here talking to you about poems and summer breezes, and I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Tobi." He bowed formally to her.

"I'm Chiyome." She replied, returning his bow.

"Wow." He whispered. "Even your name is beautiful."

Chiyome could feel her blush spreading all the way to her hairline. She couldn't take much more of his compliments.

"Well." He said, shoving his scrolls back into his bag. "I should be going. It was nice meeting you Chiyome-san. Enjoy the rest of your day."

He smiled and bowed, and just like that he was gone. Chiyome sat on the bench trying to recall every second of their meeting. It wasn't exactly how she'd planned it, but their fateful encounter was the first step to something wonderful. She could feel it!

"Chiyo-chan!"

The voice came from further up the path. Chiyome immediately recognized it as Kuroki. She jumped to her feet, racing over to where she'd left her broom. She'd managed to return to sweeping the walkway just as her friend appeared.

"There you are." Kuroki said in an exasperated voice. "You're father's here; he wants to see you immediately."

"What?!" The broom slipped from her fingers and clatter to the ground. "Why?"

"How would I know?" Kuroki said with a shrug. "But I suggest you hurry up. He's already been kept waiting for too long."

Chiyome nodded, then bent over to pick up the broom she'd dropped. Quickly, she followed after Kuroki to where father was waiting.

**Chapter 2**

Tobi quickly slid of his shoes before stepping into the home of Mochizuki Nobumasa. He was late, but he was praying no one would notice.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Tobi stiffened at Fera's castigating voice. Not once since he'd come into Mochizuki-sama's employ had he ever been late. But as far as Fera was concerned, one mistake was enough to ruin Tobi's spotless record.

"My apologies, Fera-san. I had a bit of an accident this morning. I promise it won't happen again."

"Save your apologies for Mochizuki-sama. He'll be waiting for you in the in his study. You're lucky he had a late night last night and took his breakfast late. He's only just finished."

Tobi bowed quickly, then raced to the study to wait for Mochizuki-sama. As he waited, he prepared his ink and parchment, then sat quietly until the door slide open. Tobi bowed as his employer stepped into the room followed by three other men. None of them acknowledged Tobi as the continued a quiet yet heated discussion. Tea was served, and, for the next few hours, Tobi was directed to dictate several correspondences.

Time passed slowly, and twice Tobi had to stop himself from falling asleep. Not that the business Mochizuki-sama discussed wasn't riveting, but Tobi was working on a few projects of his own, and once he'd accepted a position in the Mochizuki household, his time was scarce. Unfortunately, that meant sacrificing his sleep.

"I'm afraid we'll have to cut this meeting short." Mochizuki-sama said. "I have business at the shrine this afternoon."

The men exchanged goodbyes leaving Tobi and Mochizuki-sama alone. Tobi stood as well, waiting to see if his master had any further instructions for him.

"Tobi."

"Yes, master."

"Are you familiar with the men those letters are for?"

"Yes, master."

"Deliver them immediately then consider you're released for the remainder of the day."

"Thank you, master."

Mochizuki-sama left the room without another word, leaving Tobi to clean up his tools alone.

"Tobi!"

The loud whisper came from the sliding door leading to the garden.

"Rei? What are you doing here?!" Tobi whispered back loudly.

"I saw Mochizuki and his guests leave, so I figured you'd be alone."

"Geez, Rei, you can't just sneak in here!"

"It's not my fault." Rei replied, strolling into the room. "They really should hire more guards." He knelt down; picking up one of the left over cakes the men had been served with their tea.

"Put the cake down!" Tobi whispered loudly. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"You really need to relax." Rei said nonchalantly, shoving the rest of the cakes into his pocket. "I thought you might want to have lunch over at Joruri's ramen shop."

"Not today." Tobi replied, picking up his things. "I have something I need to do."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Will you keep it down?!" Tobi snapped. "I've got a good thing going here and I don't need you ruining it for me."

Rei sighed dramatically. "Fine. I promise I'll leave quietly _if_ you agree to go to lunch with me."

"Why can't you just go alone?" Tobi asked.

"Because Aka hired a new girl and she's really pretty. I need you to come be my wingman."

"I think it would be better if you go by yourself then."

"No way." Rei continued. "I'll look like an idiot if I go in there alone."

"I really can't."

Rei clapped his hands together, sticking out his lip and making puppy dog eyes at Tobi.

"I said no, Rei."

"Tobi, what's taking you so long?" Fera asked from down the hall.

"Ah, just making sure I have everything!" He called back. Tobi turned back to Rei, pointing to the door. "Leave! Now!"

"Not until you say you'll go to lunch." Rei replied, unable to hide his grin.

"Rei." Tobi warned.

"Say you'll go."

Footsteps drew closer and Tobi realized he had no choice. "Fine! Now go!"

"Great! I'll meet you outside."

Rei slipped out the door and into the garden and the exact moment Fera enter the room.

"Who are you talking to?" Fera asked suspiciously, looking around the room.

"Myself." Tobi said with a forced smile. "It helps me stay organized."

Fera's eyes narrowed, but Tobi kept his smile pasted on his face.

"I believe Mochizuki-sama gave you a job to do." Fera said, crossing his arms.

"Yes! And I was just on my way to take care of it."

Tobi bowed sharply, then quickly left the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was back on the street, but it was short-lived when Rei appeared out of nowhere and smacked him on the back.

"Whew! I'm starving." Rei said, shoving one of the cakes he'd stolen into his mouth.

"I can't imagine how." Tobi mumbled. Rei was the son of a nobleman, but despite their difference in station, they were friends. As a matter of fact, Rei was the eldest son of one of the men he was supposed to deliver Mochizuki-sama's message to. Once again, carefree Rei was keeping Tobi from doing what he was supposed to do.

As promised, Tobi had lunch with Rei. It took his friend all of 10 minutes to convince the pretty young waitress to have dinner with him that night, and within another 5 minutes, Rei had completely forgotten Tobi was there.

He'd known this was going to happen, which was why he hadn't wanted to accompany Rei to lunch. Tobi rolled his eyes, watching his childhood friend flirt shamelessly with the unsuspecting young woman. He hurried to finish his food, then left the shop without Rei even noticing.

As requested, he made the deliveries to each of the men Mochizuki-sama instructed him to. None of them requested a message be delivered in return, so Tobi was able to head home well before sunset. He smiled to himself. This was the first time he'd been allowed to leave early since he started working for the Japanese nobleman. Tonight, he'd get a chance to work on his own project, maybe even get a good night sleep.

He turned the corner, passing by the entrance to the shrine he'd met the dark-haired beauty at. The soft sound of crying brought him to a stop. When he realized it was coming from inside the shrine gate, he turned back to investigate.

Underneath a small copse of trees sat Chiyome. Her knees were tucked to her chest and her head rested on her knees. Tobi wasn't the best at handling crying women. He'd learned early in his adult life that women were mysterious creatures, and that the simple act of consoling one could result in catastrophic consequences…

Tobi ease forward cautiously, trying to think of what he should say or do. He flirted with the idea of walking away, but something in him refused to leave her alone.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Chiyome-san. Are you alright?"

Her head shot up, revealing puffy red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. Tobi's heart stopped for a few seconds, then sputtered to a start again. Despite her messy hair and rumpled clothing, she looked beautiful. Just as she had this morning when he first met her.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Tobi continued. "But I hear you crying and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Her eyes widened, and suddenly she was on her feet, wiping her tears away. Tobi couldn't tell if she was angry or frightened, and he instinctively took a step back to give her space.

"I shouldn't have intruded, I'll leave you alone." He said quickly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. He didn't want to go. He wanted to know who or what would make the exquisite creature in front of him cry.

"No!" She cried as he turned to leave.

She grabbed his arm and he turned back. Her delicate hand gripped him tightly, and she stared up at him with her large brown eyes. For a brief moment, Tobi had the distinct feeling like he was falling straight into them. It was such a wonderful feeling that he let it carry him away… Until he realized he was inches away from her face, his lips hovering just above hers. She'd been so perfectly still that Tobi hadn't even realized what he was doing until it was almost too late. He jumped back, bowing low and swiftly.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. "I didn't mean to… I wasn't trying to… I'm sorry!"

Tobi could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. He didn't know what to say or how to explain his indecent behavior. Taking advantage of an emotionally distraught woman! His mother would be so ashamed!

"It's alright." She replied softly. "It's obvious you meant no harm."

Tobi frowned. He thought for sure she'd be upset. Perhaps even call for help. But it was clear the blush in her cheeks wasn't from anger.

"You startled me." She continued. "That's all. It was very kind of you to make sure I was okay."

"Ah, no problem." Tobi replied, his confusion more than apparent.

"Would you like to sit with me for a while?" She asked hesitantly. "The sun is about to set. If we move a bit further up this hill, we'll have a great view."

Nope. This was not going at all like Tobi thought it would. He looked around; waiting for her guardian to jump out from behind a tree and beat him senseless. But when nothing happened, he did what any man would do when offered to watch the sunset with a beautiful woman. He said yes.

"Umm, sure." He replied.

She smiled dazzlingly, all signs of her sadness evaporating instantly.

"Wonderful!" She said happily. "Follow me."

C**hapter 3**

It was practically dawn by the time Chiyome made it back to her room. Her entire body was humming with excitement! Never in her life had she been as happy or at ease with someone like she was with Tobi. And in one night, her distant and unrequited adoration for him had transformed into something else entirely.

They'd stayed up the whole night talking and laughing; getting to know each other little by little. Just as she'd expected, he was more than just a handsome face. He was witty and clever; charming and intelligent. And despite being from a lower class than she, Tobi had a hunger and passion for life she'd never thought could exist in one human being. She was completely and irrevocably in love with him…

"Chiyo-chan!" Kuroki's voice rang out, snapping Chiyome out of her reverie.

"I'll be out in a moment!"

"What is taking you so long?" Kuroki asked, sliding Chiyome's bedroom door open.

Kuroki stared at Chiyome, her head cocking to the side. Her friend's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Chiyome opened her mouth to make up an excuse for her current state. She was still dressed in her haori and hamaka from the day before, and no doubt they were wrinkled. And after spending a windy night outside, her hair was probably a mess!

"I…" Chiyome started, but Kuroki help up a hand to stop her.

"You can explain later." She said with a wink. "But right now you need to get washed up. We have a visitor."

"Visitor?" Chiyome asked, taking down her hair. "Who?"

"What do you mean, who?" Kuroki asked, frowning slightly. "Your future husband of course! He came by yesterday, to speak to your father. He wanted to see you, too, but you were nowhere to be found. That's why he came back this morning. Now stop gawking and get dressed!"

**Chapter 4**

Tobi couldn't stop smiling. In fact, he'd been smiling so much his face hurt. He'd left the shrine and come straight to work. He was exhausted, but he didn't care. He'd just spent the best night of his life with a beautiful shrine maiden.

Chiyome was nothing like he expected her to be. Though she looked and acted like a noblewoman, there was a fire in her that drew Tobi in. She was fierce and beautiful, but had a quiet elegance that could bring a man to his knees. The thought of her brought about a flurry of feelings and desires, none of which he could make sense of. _Was this what love felt like? _The thought was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

"Pssst."

Tobi looked up to find Rei poking his head through a crack in the door.

"What are you doing here, Rei? I thought I told you not to come back!"

"Relax." Rei replied, walking into the room. "I came to deliver a message from my father to Mochizuki-sama. Unfortunately, he wasn't here so I had to leave it with one of the servants. I knew you'd be here, so I figured I stop by and see you before I go."

"Well, you've seen me. Now leave."

"Come one, Toto-chan, don't be like that."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Clearly you're still mad about the whole lunch thing yesterday." Rei replied, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Still, you didn't have to leave without saying goodbye."

"Really?" Tobi replied in muted anger. "Tell me, Rei, how long did it take for you to realize I was gone?"

Rei opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"Exactly." Tobi replied smugly. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Rei smiled lazily. "As a matter of fact I do. I have another rendezvous with my waitress friend. Apparently, she can't get enough of me."

"Too much information, Rei. Now leave before…"

"Rei-sama?" Fera stepped into the room, looking from Rei to Tobi suspiciously. "What are you doing in here? Is he bothering you?"

Tobi cringed. He knew this would happen. Nobleman rarely associated with people such as Tobi. This was a concept he'd repeatedly tried to explain to Rei, but such concepts seemed to be lost on him.

"Not at all!" Rei replied casually. "I've known Toto-chan since we were children. I just came to say hello."

Tobi groaned mentally at Rei's response.

"Is that so?" Fera asked, his eyes narrowing on Tobi. "You didn't tell me you were close to Rei-sama's family."

"I didn't think it was important." Tobi replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Right." Fera replied, smiling venomously at Tobi. He turned to Rei. "Shall I escort you out, young lord?"

"That would be most kind." Rei replied, completely unaware of silent exchange that had taken place between Fera and Tobi. "I see you later, Toto-chan."

Tobi tried to smile at his friend, but it came off as a more of a grimace. He wanted to strangle the idiot. And though it would do nothing to fix the mess Rei had just caused, it would certainly make him feel better.

While Fera escorted Rei out, Tobi tried to clean up his supplies and leave as soon as possible. As if suspecting he would try to run, Fera returned just before Tobi could make his escape. Fera closed the door behind him, his eyes locked on Tobi.

"I thought I made it clear that any interactions, or previously established relations, with the noble families in this area, were to be disclosed at the time of hiring. We have rules, and they are in place in order to protect our master. There is any number of people conspiring against this family. Though I doubt Rei-sama's family would betray Mochizuki-sama, certain precautions must be taken."

"I know, but Rei and I barely talk anymore. I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"Really? Funny, he said the two of you had lunch just yesterday."

Tobi sighed. He knew where this was going.

"What have you told Rei-sama about Mochizuki-sama?" Fera asked, his tone deadly serious.

"Nothing!" Tobi exclaimed. "I would never betray him!"

Fera stared at Tobi for several moments, then moved to slide open the door.

"Your services are no longer required by this house. I trust you can find your way out?"

"Yes." Tobi replied, bowing solemnly.

Tobi gathered his things and walked out of the door. But before he could leave the residence, Fera called after him.

"And Tobi."

"Yes."

"I wouldn't get any ideas about selling the information you've learned here. I'll be watching you."

Tobi swallowed, bowed once more, then raced from the Mochizuki household.

**Chapter 5**

The first place Tobi went was to the shrine. He knew she'd be waiting for him. How he'd known was insignificant. All that mattered was she was there; her arms opening wide as if she'd known he was in need of comforting. He held her in his arms, burying his face in her midnight hair. It smelled of lavender, and the scent brought with it an overwhelming sense of peace and serenity.

He released her, examining the lines of her pale and delicate face. He loved her. The reality of it slammed into him, making his heart race and his skin heat. The way she stared at him with such openness and trust was like a silent invitation. He leaned down and kissed her, slowly at first, but increasing his speed and intensity as she began to respond. He loved the way she opened herself to him. There was no hesitation, no fear. Everything around them melted away, leaving nothing but the love he felt for her. Against his will, he broke off the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers and trying to catch his breath.

"I love you." He whispered.

He heard her breath catch and he pulled back to get a better look at her. She was smiling, but tears poured from her eyes. Tobi panicked, unsure of what he'd done or said to cause such a reaction. Perhaps she didn't feel the same. The thought alone made his chest tighten and his stomach turn.

"I love you, too." She finally said back. "I've loved you for so long that I can't believe fate would bring us together only to tear us apart."

"Tear us apart?" Tobi cupped her face and tried to wipe away her tears. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I'm a noblewoman and you…" She looked away from him, her sentence unfinished.

"I'm well aware of our difference in class, Chiyome, but I refuse to let such a thing ruin a chance at true love! I thought you would feel the same!"

"I do!" She argued. "It's just…"

"Just what?!"

"I'm getting married." She blurted out. "In two weeks' time, I will be the wife of Mochizuki Nobumasa."

**Chapter 6**

Chiyome watched a flurry of emotions cross Tobi's face, but the one that was unmistakable was pain. Pure, unadulterated pain.

"I'm sorry, Tobi!" She cried. "I wanted to tell you last night, but…"

"That's why you were crying." Tobi spoke the words with such detachment that it made Chiyome shiver.

"I don't want him!" She exclaimed. "I love you! I want to be with you!"

"Then say no."

"I can't. My father has already made the arrangements. I have no choice."

He released her, taking several steps back. Chiyome suddenly felt cold. It was like a wall had formed between them. One she would never be able to climb.

"There is always a choice." He replied stiffly. "And if would appear you made yours."

He turned, leaving her standing alone. Chiyome fell to the ground, her uncontrollable sobs racking her entire body. Kuroki stepped from the shadows. Chiyome hadn't realized the woman was watching, but when her friend pulled her into her arms and rocked her gently, Chiyome was glad to have her there.

"You did the right thing." Kuroki whispered. "It would never have worked. You two are from different worlds. He'll understand one day."

Chiyome didn't respond. She simply let Kuroki hold and console her. Tomorrow she would have to be the dutiful fiancée, but right now she needed to mourn the loss of her one true love.

**Chapter 7**

The knock at the door jolted Tobi out of a dreamless sleep. He groaned in agony at the pounding in his head.

"Go away!" He shouted at the door.

Again the knocking came; loud and never-ending.

"Damn it!" Tobi yelled, climbing to his feet. He staggered towards the door and yanked it open. "What?!"

"Nice to see you, too." Rei said sarcastically, pushing past Tobi and into the room.

Tobi immediately shut the door, leaning his aching head against the cool wood. He'd drunk so much sake last night, that his hangover had a hangover.

"You look terrible." Rei said, examining him. "And your place is a mess. I know you're heart-broken and what not, but this," Rei continued, kicking an empty bottle of sake. "Is a bit extreme."

"Go away, Rei."

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I left you alone? Especially in such a pathetic state."

"Go away, Rei."

"I brought sake." Rei said with a smile.

Tobi turned to see the bottle Rei was holding. He walked over and snatched it out of his friend's hand.

"You're welcome." Rei snickered.

"Go away, Rei."

"Back to that, huh?"

"I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Which is the problem."

Tobi cut Rei a dirty looked, then poured himself a glass.

"I'm worried about you, Toto-chan. This isn't like you. So you lost your job; it's not like you can't find another. And this woman you told me about; you barely know her. I can introduce you to a hundred women that would easily replace her."

Tobi grabbed Rei's shirt, practically yanking him off the ground. "She can't be replaced!" He hissed. "This might be a difficult concept for you understand, but I love her! I don't want anyone else but her! Now if you know what's good for you, you'll leave before I make you!"

"Are you happy now?" Rei asked, looking over at the door.

Tobi followed Rei's gaze. In the doorway stood a shrine maiden, her chin length brown hair framing a heart-shaped face. She was tall and slender, and though she appeared plain, she moved with a practiced grace that bordered on regal.

"Thank you for your assistance, Rei-sama." She said with a bow.

"No problem." He replied with a slow smile. "You can always reward my efforts with dinner. There's a place I know…"

"Forgive my bluntness, Rei-sama, but that will never happen." She turned to Tobi, and bowed once more. "I am a friend of Chiyome. The one you claim to so ardently love. I wanted to be sure of your intentions towards my friend before I offered my assistance."

"Assistance?" Tobi asked in confusion.

Rei slapped Tobi on the back. "Kuroki here came to me a few days ago. She asked for my help in concocting a plan to get you and this Chiyo woman together."

"But Chiyome is getting married." Tobi replied. "There's no way for us to be together."

Rei and Kuroki exchanged a mischievous look.

"I'll be honest with you, Tobi." Kuroki said. "When I first learned of your relationship with Chiyo-chan, I was against it. Her and Mochizuki-sama's match is a good one. She would be taken care of and would want for nothing."

"Then why are you here?" Tobi sneered.

"Because Chiyo-chan has something with you that she will never have with her future husband."

"And what is that?" Tobi asked.

"Love." Kuroki replied matter-of-factly. "Now get cleaned up. We have a wedding to stop."

**Chapter 8**

The wedding ceremony would take place tomorrow morning, and to prepare, Chiyome had returned to her father's house. She sat in her room idly brushing her hair. She examined her reflection in the mirror. She'd lost weight and there were dark circles under her eyes. Though she was desperately trying to put on a good face, she was failing miserably.

Over the past two weeks, she'd tried not to think about Tobi. But the more she tried, the more she thought about him. Finally, she'd broken down and told Kuroki how heart-broken she was. Her friend had offered words of encouragement, then left, telling her to stay strong until she returned. Whatever that meant.

Chiyome placed the brush on the dresser, the turned to get into the bed. She nearly screamed when she saw the man standing outside the window of her room. _Tobi!_ Her heart leapt with joy. She rushed over, throwing open the window.

"Tobi! I thought I'd never see from you again! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too." He replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He stared at her with such love and adoration that it made her body warm and her heart race. She lost herself in his eyes, leaning out the window to kiss him. Before their lips touched, she jumped back, fear replacing her happiness.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed. "If you're caught, my father will…"

"Don't worry." He replied reassuringly. "Everything is taken care of."

"What do mean? I don't understand."

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course!" She answered without hesitation.

"Then get dressed and come with me."

"But…"

"Don't think, just do it!"

Without a second thought, Chiyome raced to her wardrobe. She chose an outfit that was warm and comfortable, and that wouldn't stand out in a crowd. She tied her hair back, then ran back to the window. She climbed out and into Tobi's arms. He kissed her; rough and passionately. She started to wrap her arms around his neck, but he stopped her.

"We have to go." He said in a pained voice. "But when we're safe, we'll pick up where we left off."

"Then lead the way." She replied, her heart filled to bursting with the love she felt for him. "I should like to continue that kiss as soon as possible."

**3 Days Later…**

Tobi checked out of the inn he and Chiyome were staying in. Rei had planned their entire escape route, providing them plenty of money to get to safety and start a new life. Tobi promised to pay his friend back ever cent, but Rei had adamantly refused. He'd said it was the least he could do to make up for the lifetime of trouble he'd caused Tobi.

Rei and Kuroki had been there to see them out of the city, and for the past 3 days, he and Chiyome had been travelling none stop. They were exhausted, but it was a small price to pay for the chance at a life together.

Tobi grinned happily, waiting for Chiyome outside. They were staying in separate rooms, something she'd vehemently disagreed with, but Tobi had put his foot down. When he took her for the first time, it would be as his wife.

When Chiyome joined him, he helped her onto her horse and they were on their way. They would stop in a few hours to eat, then start again. Unfortunately, they would be forced to sleep outside for the next few nights. Though Tobi was no stranger to such a thing, he worried about Chiyome. To his surprise, his future bride was a force to be reckoned with. She may look delicate, but she had a strength that rivaled his own; it made him love her all the more.

A few hours before nightfall, Tobi started looking for a place they could camp for the night.

"How are you feeling?" Tobi asked Chiyome.

"A bit tired, but I can keep going." She drew her horse closer to his and reached out to grab his hand. "What about you?"

"I could do with a rest." He replied, taking her offered hand and placing a kiss on her palm. "Let's get off the main road and find a place to sleep for the night."

"Sounds good." She replied with a smile.

"Sure does." A voice called from the tree line.

The voice had come from a man on the opposite side of the road. As he spoke, several men appeared from behind the trees next to him. _Bandits._

The attack was so fast, Tobi didn't have much time to think. His only concern was protecting Chiyome. Fortunately, she proved she didn't need his protection, and the two of them managed to take down all eight men.

"I had no idea you were so skilled." Chiyome said in awe.

"I could say the same thing." He replied. "I mean, you told me you could fight, I just didn't know it was so well. You'll have to teach me that last move you did on the…"

Tobi's words were cut off as pain shot through his back. He reached this arm behind him only to feel two more sharp bursts of pain. He stumbled forward, his world violently spinning all the sudden.

"Tobi!"

The last thing he heard was Chiyome's terrified scream. He fell forward, landing in her arms and nearly knocking her over. She was yelling something at him, but all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears. He stared up at her beautiful face wishing he could focus on it, but as the darkness swooped in greedily, he realized he would never see it again.

"I… love…"

**Chapter 9**

Chiyome pulled the poisoned tip knives from Tobi's back. Her heart was completely shattered; her mind screaming in blind rage. But as she wiped the blood from the blades and placed them in her pocket, her movements remained calm.

Every inch of her revolted at the idea of letting Tobi go, but with strength she hadn't realized she had, Chiyome pulled herself away. She walked to each and every one of the men who'd attacked her and Tobi, memorizing every detail of their clothing and face.

Something was wrong. She'd known it the moment the bandits arrived. Her first clue was their clothes. Though they appeared plain and cheap, they were in mint condition. It was as if they'd all gone and bought the garments that very same day. Second, they didn't fight like men who'd been raised on the streets. Instead, they moved with the skill of men who'd trained their entire lives in combat. Third, was the daggers she'd put in her pocket. They were custom made; Chiyome recognized the work, but she couldn't remember from where. The man who'd thrown them had used the last of his strength to kill Tobi, which brought her to her final clue. The man had intentionally spared her. He had a clear shot and could have easily taken her life, but he didn't. Why?

When Chiyome finished her investigation, she went back to Tobi. She gently kissed him on the forehead, holding him in her arms for a while longer. It wasn't till after nightfall that she rose again to bury his body.

Leaving the rest of the men where they'd fallen, Chiyome mounted her horse and raced back towards home. She'd come to a single conclusion as she'd buried Tobi's body. The men had been sent after them. Their goal: To kill Tobi. Chiyome would find out who was behind it all, and when she did, she would have her revenge.

**Chapter 10**

**Several years later…**

Chiyome sat outside her home, sipping a cup of tea and admiring her garden. It was a particularly beautiful day, and she was enjoying the warm breeze. She raised her cup to take another sip, but paused. Sya was approaching. Chiyome placed the cup on the table beside her. Standing to her feet, she walked back inside to await her guest. As predicted, Sya stepped from the shadows bowing deeply to Chiyome.

"Mistress." Sya said, her voice full of reverence. "I bring news from the Battle of Nagashino. Mochiuzki Nobumasa is dead."

Chiyome released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. _Finally._

After Tobi's death, Chiyome returned to her father's home. Playing the role of dutiful daughter, she married Mochizuki-sama and began her life as his loyal wife. Or so he thought… It had taken a great deal of time and gold to figure out who'd been responsible for her lover's death, but when the truth was revealed, Chiyome wasn't surprised.

Her husband, the great samurai Mochizuki Nobumasa, had plotted and murdered Tobi. He'd learned of her plans to elope with her lover from one of his servants, and had hired men to track them down and kill Tobi. He'd even gone through the trouble of hiring another man to play the role of Good Samaritan and return her safely to him.

The amount of restraint it took not to slit his throat while they slept, or to poison his food at dinner, was slowly reaching its breaking point. She needed an opening; a way to kill her husband without becoming a suspect. Chiyome plotted and planned, but on the night she was to take Nobumasa's life, the most unexpected thing occurred. Her husband's uncle, Takeda Shingen, approached her with a proposition: Work for me, and I'll help you exact your revenge.

At first she'd been suspicious, but when he suggested she have her husband killed in battle, Chiyome decided to entertain his proposition. In the course of a few years, he helped her create an extensive network of agents designed to help further the objectives of the Takeda clan. True to his word, Takeda had helped her plan several attempts on Nobumasa's life. But it wasn't until today, two years after her master's death, that Chiyome was finally able to avenge her beloved Tobi.

She smiled at Sya. "Thank you." She said softly. "You may leave."

Sya bowed, then disappeared into the shadows once more. Chiyome picked up a bottle of sake and a cup, returning to her garden. She poured a drink and settled back into her seat. She smiled to herself, trying to remember a day when her sake had ever tasted so sweet…

~END


End file.
